


Here for You

by UnnoticedCropCircle



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth has nightmares, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mercedes is in here for like a sentence, Nightmares, Small mention of blood and violence, and Dimitri wants to comfort her, mention of character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnnoticedCropCircle/pseuds/UnnoticedCropCircle
Summary: Byleth wakes in the middle of the night after having a nightmare, one where she relives the memories of her old friend Sothis. Her husband Dimitri is there to comfort her.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 16
Kudos: 109





	Here for You

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on The Mercenary and the Boar but I uh, blame this tweet:  
> https://twitter.com/hollyfig/status/1261298539969339395?s=21  
> Couldn’t get it out of my head and so here we are! A little oneshot for these two! Also, this probably takes place another 5+ years after the war ends.

She blinked and she was outdoors. She knew it was somewhere she had never been to, the buildings were different, unlike any she’s seen in her travels and the people around her wore strange garbs and yet, it was all familiar and almost soothing. 

Her eyes fell to her hands that were on a lever of sorts. Her gaze went to the small crowd before her, she felt her lips move and heard herself speak but she understood none of the words that left her. Her hands moved up and down along with the lever, a small rumbling noise came from the ground until water flowed onto a bucket beneath her. It was a water pump, it looked bulkier, older than the ones she’s seen but certainly was a water pump. 

The crowd gasped in amazement before cheering and clapping. Children rushing to her side and trying the pump for themselves. Everyone was smiling, everyone looked happy.

She closed her eyes and felt the winds around her. The feeling of falling gripping her yet she felt unafraid. She opened her eyes and saw the mountains below her. From the corner of her eyes she could see wings stretched out beside her. The skies were clear and she could feel the warmth of the sun up high. It was calming, it was peaceful.

In the blink of an eye the sun had nearly set, the skies painted in reds and yellows. As she breathed she felt a burning sensation deep within her chest. A ray of light falling onto the ground beneath her setting everything ablaze. The ray of light, of fire, coming from her. 

A number of people were attacking her. She felt the stabbing pain of arrows and blades along with the searing burns of magic. Still she fought, watched the bodies continue to fall, both of her enemies and of her loved ones. She heard the screams of pain and horror, felt her rage build inside her. 

Who were they? Friend and foe alike she didn’t know who either were. The feeling of hatred for one group and worry for the other being the only way she could differentiate the people around her. Why had she been so upset? Why was there fighting? Nothing was making any sense.

She blinked and her body ached terribly, if she closed her eyes again she felt she would not be able to open them once more. 

Her footsteps echoed within the stone walls, ceasing once she reached a throne of sorts. The throne was the only familiar thing to her. Her eyes closed slowly as sleep finally consumed her. 

She heard distant screams, heard the clinks of metal, the sounds getting closer by the second.

Her mind was awake yet her body refused to move. She felt her body shake as she willed herself to wake and finally her eyes opened. 

“Aaaggghhhh!”

She felt the cold blade, watched it pierce her body, felt her blood drain. Saw the wicked grin of a man with a bloodied face. 

“Agh!” Byleth’s eyes opened and her body shot upwards. She was awake, her body covered in cold sweat. Her hands went to her stomach, there was no wound and the wet feeling was cold rather than warm being from sweat instead of blood. 

Where was she this time?

“Beloved!”

She hears herself crying, felt her knees move close to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her knees, hiding her face between them as she continued to sob. 

“Beloved.” Byleth hears again, softer this time and accompanied with a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

“Where am I?” She asks, silently thankful that she can understand her words again. 

“You’re in our bedroom, in the castle. It’s past midnight, you’ve had a nightmare Byleth.”

Byleth, that is her name. Not Sothis, she is not Sothis. 

“Dimitri?” She calls out tentatively, hopeful that she truly was no longer dreaming. 

“I’m here for you, my love.” His soft voice says. She feels a shift on the soft bed beneath her, the warmth of his body growing closer. 

“It-it’s happened again.” She sobs, her arms tightening around herself. 

Her nightmares, they were always the same. Her father’s death, the battle against the Umbral Beast in Abyss, the battle of Garreg Mach, the war, these nightmares always caused her to stir in her sleep. These memories always painful to relive. 

The dream she had tonight and the similarones she’s had in the past, were always the most painful and she couldn’t understand why. Perhaps it was because they weren’t her own memories. She didn’t know what would happen, yet the outcome of it all still haunts her. 

When those nightmares first began, she had deduced that they had been Sothis’ memories. She remembered her days in the academy when their thoughts seemed to intertwine together along with their memories to the point she didn’t know which thoughts were hers and which thoughts were of Sothis. 

And in these dreams, even when they were pleasant, it left a sick feeling in her stomach. It wasn’t her in those dreams, despite it being memories of centuries ago it made her feel like an imposter and it was far worse when she dreamt of her old friend’s battles and especially so when it was her death. Those memories so vivid she swore she felt everything, the sadness, the anger, the pain, such strong feelings she wished to not experience anymore after the war’s end. 

“I’m here for you.” Dimitri repeated again. “May I hold you?”

“Please.” She begged. She needed something, anything to prove to her that this body was her own. That she was awake and living. 

Byleth felt him move around her until his bare chest touched her back, with her in between his legs. One of his arms wraps around her, the other moves her hair away from her face, his touch gentle and calming. 

She was, is Byleth. She is on her bed with her husband Dimitri. Those are his hands around her, it is his scent she breathes in. 

“Do you remember when you joined the academy?” He suddenly asks. 

She nods. 

“I will admit it was disheartening that you were hired by the church and that I could not bring you to Faerghus with me sooner.” He chuckled. 

Dimitri’s laugh, how she adored it so. 

“I was so very captivated by you after that battle and yet, I’m glad you became an instructor at the monastery. I truly enjoyed the time we spent together then.” His hands ran up and down her arms in a slow and soothing manner. Having calmed a bit, her legs flattened out alongside his and her arms fell to her sides. 

“Remember the night of the ball, in the goddess tower?”

Again she nodded. 

“I had a rather pleasant evening there with you and now I feel like we have achieved our wish together. For that I am very thankful, we may have made that wish to the goddess but it was by our own hands that we saw that wish come to fruition. And even that wish that I told you to forget, the one of us being forever together, I’m so very grateful to see it becoming true. You are the most important person in the world to me.” He said ever so lovingly. His hands, so warm and much larger than her own, held the back of hers and intertwined their fingers together. His hold tightening in a reassuring manner. The scars on their hands telling stories of hardships. 

“What of the evening I proposed to you, my beloved?”

She felt the ends of her lips curl upwards, her tears having stopped some time ago. 

“Of course I remember, my love.” She answered, grasping his hands tighter. She turned her head, not yet facing him completely and leaned back into his chest. His heartbeat such a soothing sound. 

“I almost couldn’t believe you had agreed to marry me.” Dimitri confessed, he raised her left hand, kissing it lightly when it reached his lips. 

Byleth felt heat rise to her cheeks, his words so loving and filling her with memories of the times they spent together. She buried herself further into his embrace. 

“Do you remember our wedding day?” He asks, nuzzling his face into her now open palm, the small hairs on his chin and jaw prickling her hand, a feeling she oddly enjoyed. 

“Vividly.” She could practically feel his smile behind her and once she turned to face him she truly saw it. A smile of her own forming on her features. 

“I was such a mess that day.” He chuckled, hiding his face on the crook of her neck. 

“I feared that you may regret your decision and leave the castle at the last second or that the ceremony may go horribly wrong.” He blurted, “But when I saw you appear at the entrance, I knew everything would be ok. Your beautiful dress, your radiant smile, you’d be surprised at how often I reminisce on those memories.”

“Oh? Enlighten me.” She chuckled, nestling herself further into his embrace, her hand running up and down his arm. 

Dimitri held her tighter, “Every morning when I wake and see the sun’s rays glistening on your ring. When we hold each other’s hand,” he sighed longingly. “I do not know when I don’t think back on that day and many other fond memories I have of you, my beloved. Your first winter in Faerghus, our coronation, our walks in the city and rides in the fields. The poor owl we worked to the bone when we sent each other letters while we were apart.” They laughed. “I cherish every single one of them.”

He placed a tender kiss on her neck, her breath hitching at the action. His hands traveled further down until they rested on her midsection, his hands going beneath her nightgown to feel her warm skin. The area that was once hard and taught but over the years had grown softer. 

“One of my favorites has been when you told me you were with child.”

She could feel his heart beat faster and she could feel her pulse mirror his own. She remembered the moment well, they’d become anxious when she’d been unwell for a few days. She went to Mercedes for help and when Byleth returned to their chambers, she told Dimitri what their friend had said. She remembered his look of disbelief, one that turned into such a heartwarming smile as he spun her around in his arms and peppered kisses on her face and neck. When he finally let her down in a fit of giggles, she noticed the tears in his eye,  _“These are tears of happiness my beloved. I truly am a blessed man.”_

“It is one of mine also.” She whispered, leaving a kiss on his jaw. “The day he was born as well.”

“Yes of course, he is such a wonderful boy. Smart like his mother.”

“Caring like his father.” Byleth added with a grin. 

“Strong like the both of us.” Dimitri ended, the two chuckled. 

Afterwards they remained silent, holding one another close. Her hands found his and removed them from her body. Before Dimitri could question her actions she turned again and faced him completely, straddling his lap. His hand instinctively holding onto her waist. 

Without the tears that blurred her eyes, she looked at her husband warmly. His hair that’d grown past his shoulders slightly disheveled, the stubble on his chin and jaw that he started to let grow, his eyes staring at her own. Without his eyepatch she could see the milky white color or his right eye along with the scar that ran through it. Her hands moved to gently hold the sides of his face. 

“Thank you, my love.” She breathes out, kissing the corner of his lips. Byleth let out a soft giggle when she saw the look of confusion on her husband’s face when she backed away. 

“For helping me.” She added. 

Dimitri quickly shook his head, “I should be the one thanking you. I should be thanking you every single day. If not for you, I would not be the man I am today.”

“Nor would I be the woman here now if not for you my love.” She countered. 

“I love you my beloved. I always will and I will always be here for you.”

Her hands moved from his face to the back of his neck, her body leaning closer to his, her eyelids closing slowly. 

“And I love you, now and forever.”

Their grip on the other tightened as their lips reunited at last. 

**Author's Note:**

> It probably got steamy afterwards but idk how to write steamy so it ends there. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I had fun writing it, they’re just so in love...
> 
> And hollyfig if you’re reading this, idk what it is about your art and posts but they just make my brain go a thousand miles an hour lol


End file.
